


Why oh why my love

by Yes_I_like_to_read



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i just want to vent my emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_I_like_to_read/pseuds/Yes_I_like_to_read
Summary: I just want to vent my emotions, so I wrote this is little story/poem, I don't know, about unrequited love. Please do not take this too seriously, I am just venting.





	Why oh why my love

Why oh why?  
Why do I have such strong feelings towards you?  
We have never had a conversation, we really do not know each other at all.  
But I like you still.  
I glance in your direction, with longing in my eyes,  
but you're staring at another girl, with that same longing in your eyes.  
I knew from the start that you two would be perfect for each other, not us.  
I would have liked to think that you would have noticed me,  
and that there may have been a chance for you and me  
but that was never true.  
Not in this reality or any others, would there have been you and I  
We will never hold hands or each other.  
We will never kiss.  
You are happy with someone else,  
Someone I will never be.  
I truly am happy for you,  
I just want to be happy too.  
I would like to dream and hope that one day in the future we could have become friends,  
or even something more.  
But dreams are just dreams in the end.  
So I leave you with this, my love,  
"Farewell my darling, please be happy"


End file.
